recueil de prompt Sora no otoshimono
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Sora no otoshimono
1. une douce mélodie

une légère brise souffla sur les plaines de Soranami, apportant avec elle son lots de fraîcheur dans cette journée ensoleillé, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux d'Ikaros. Cette dernière porta son regard au loin, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, depuis quelque temps déjà un doute avais envahi son esprit, l'arriver de Epsilon avais remit en cause ses capacités de protection, elle qu'on appelée la plus puissante angeldroide, l'Uranus Queen, avais faillis perdre contre cette angeldroide de 3eme génération, de plus le système Uranus était détruit. Si ils se fessait de nouveau attaqué ils auraient alors de gros problèmes. Une nouvelles brise souffla, essayer d'emporter, sans sucées, l'humeur morose de la jeune droide.

Alors qu'elle commençait de nouveau à ce perdre en conjoncture, une douce mélodie retentit faiblement à ses oreilles, l'emplissant, sans quelle ne sache pourquoi, d'un sentiment, de bienveillance et de sérénité qu'elle n'avais rencontré qu'auprès de son maître. Lentement elle se leva, cherchant à droite, comme à gauche, l'origine de ce son. Malheureusement peu important où elle regardait le son semblais venir de partout et de nul part à la fois, pourtant une petite irrégularité attira son attention.

- Que fait tu ici Alpha ? Demanda Nimph

- il y a une mélodie ...

- une mélodie ?

Nimph tendis les oreilles, essayant d'entendre de la musique, n'entendant rien elle se concentra d'avantage et enfin entendit l'harmonieuse mélodie. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle se laissa happer dans un univers de bien être.

- D'où provient cette chanson ? demanda alors la bêta.

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Attend je vais analyser les environs.

Nimph lança tout ses programmes d'analyse sonore, pendant de longues minutes elle n'obtient aucun résultat, puit en accentuant la recherche sur la zone montrer par Ikaros elle parvient enfin a voir une légère fluctuation dans la forêt. Elle n'avais aucune idée de la raison du manque de résultat mais une chose était sur, elle en serait plus une fois sur place.

Accompagné d'Alpha elle entra dans la foret, marchant droit vert la fluctuation, la mélodie allais de plus en plus fort, preuve de la véracité des propos de l'angeldroide de seconde génération. Soudain elles se sentirent passer une sorte de champ de force et Nimph fut la première à comprendre, il s'agissait d'un simple champ de camouflage, mais redoutablement efficace. Alors qu'elle arrivèrent enfin à l'origine de la musique Ikaros et Nimph aperçurent une forme humaine, entourée d'une douce aura blanche. Cette femme, car il s'agissait bien d'un membre de la gente féminine, était incroyablement belle, et pourtant, au moindre malheureux bruit que fis Nimph en marchant sur une branche, celle ci prit peur et disparu comme par magie, rendant à la foret son doux silence. L'Alpha et la Bêta restèrent quelque minute sans bouger, ne voulant pas croire ce que leur yeux venais de voir.

- Qui était-ce a ton avis ? Demanda Nimph.

- Aucune idée.


	2. Rêve

Ikaros fixa le ciel d'un air perdu, les yeux vide, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passer cette nuit. Pour la première de sa vie elle avait fait un rêve, enfin ce qu'elle supposait être un rêve. Les angeldroides n'était pas humain, c'était des machines, ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir rêver, principalement car ses dernier tenaient du domaine de l'esprit, or ils n'avaient pas d'esprit.

La question que ce posait l'angeldroides de type alpha était simple … Pouvait-elle espéré qu'elle devenait peu à peu humaine ? C'était stupide, un robot ne pouvait devenir humain …. Et pourtant une graine d'espoir avait germé en elle. Elle rêvait de pouvoir se tenir au côté de Tomoki comme n'importe qui, de pouvoir l'aimer normalement.

Tomoki s'installa à sa droite, visiblement inquiet pour elle, mais, comme à son habitude il ne le montra pas, préférant dire une blague qui n'amusa que lui. Seulement quand il remarqua qu'Ikaros ne l'avait même pas écouté il décida de devenir sérieux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Master, j'ai fait un rêve ….

- Hum … et il t'a fait peur ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas censé pouvoir rêver … Je suis un angeldroide.

- C'est si important que ça ? Cela importe peu non ?

- Master …

- Tu est toi, Ikaros, ni plus, ni moins.

Ikaros fit un sourire, enfin ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire, ce qui pour elle était un gros progrès, Tomoki était vraiment un maître fabuleux, même si il pouvait se montrait irresponsable, il était en réalité très attentionné. Pas étonnant qu'autant d'angeldroides c'était alors réunis autour de lui.


End file.
